villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Digimon Emperor
The Digimon Emperor (real name: Ken Ichijoji) was the main antagonist for about 1/4 of the ''Digimon Adventure ''season 2. It is later revealed that he was victim of manipulations by the real antagonist and his pawn. Appearance The Digimon Emperor looks like his older brother, Sam. He wears a cape that resembles wings and wears blue, purple, yellow, white, and a hint of black. He wears a pair of sunglasses and changes his hair so as not to be noticed as being Ken Ichijouji. Digimon Adventures 02 Past When Ken was a young boy he always felt overshadowed by his older brother Sam because he was considered to be a kid genius. One day, a Digivice came out of Sam's computer, and he thought it belonged to Sam. When Sam said don't touch it, Ken disobeyed his brother by breaking his trust and he went to the Digitial World. He was a DigiDestined, and was partnered with Wormmon. When Ken returned from the Digital World, Sam berates him when he told him not to touch the Digivice and he broke his trust and kicked Ken out of his room. Angrilly, Ken wished that Sam would disappear, but unfortunately, his wish came true. After his brother died into a car accident, Ken felt bad for the death of his brother, so he decided that he had to be just like his older brother to help his parents cope with the pain. One day when he was playing with Sam's computer, an E-mail came and told him to go to the Digital World. He did, but instead of entering the Digital World, Ken entered the Dark Ocean. He put the Digivice in the water and it morphed into a Dark D3. When that happened, the Digimon Emperor was born. As the Digimon Emperor When he became the Digimon Emperor, he believed that Digimon were nothing but programs in a computer, so he decided to treat them like slaves. He also created devices, called Dark Rings, to control the Digimon. They are similar to Devimon's Black Gears in function and method of control. He later upgraded them into Dark Spirals when the DigiDestined were able to break the original model. To control the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals, he created the Control Spires. The Control Spires activate the Dark Rings and prevent others from Digivolving. The Emperor eventually created a Digimon monster called Kimeramon, created using other Digimon. When he finally realized that what he was doing was wrong he tried to change his ways and decided eventually to join the other DigiDestined. Victims of the Dark Ring/Spiral *Gazimon *Gizamon *SkullGreymon *MetalGreymon *Drimogemon *Snimon *RedVegiemon *Mojyamon *Tyrannomon *Tuskmon *Vegiemon *Ebidramon *Shellmon *Roachmon *Guardromon *Andromon *Deltamon *Bakemon *DarkTyrannomon *Flymon *Dragomon *Gorillamon *Digitamamon *Mushroomon *Ninjamon *ShogunGekomon *Airdramon *MegaSeadramon *Dokugumon *Devidramon *Woodmon *Mekanorimon Category:Digimon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Ruler Category:Anime Villains Category:Torturer Category:Slavedrivers Category:Pawns Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Kid Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Living Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Riders Category:Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Siblings Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic villain Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Genius Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Summoners Category:Betrayed villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:From Nobody to Nightmare